


'My Favourite Gryffindor'

by ConsultingHound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, one-sided Dramione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHound/pseuds/ConsultingHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing exciting ever happens in the Library.  Apart from when a certain Gryffindor catches a certain Slytherin's eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'My Favourite Gryffindor'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet that came to mind :) Please tell us what you think and I hope you enjoy!

“Oh bloody hell,” groaned Ron as he hit his head against the library desk, making the first years behind him scatter and Madame Pince shoot him a nasty look his way. 

“What?” said Hermione barely looking at him, her eyes transfixed on her Runes book.

“I’ve left my Potions book upstairs, _again_ ,” Ron sighed as he lifted up his head and leaned back on his chair. 

“Well go get it then,” Hermione ordered after a hopeful pause from Ron. 

“Why can’t I borrow yours?” he replied indignantly, pointing to the huge, teetering stack of books seated on the chair next to her. 

“Because 1,” Hermione sighed this time, putting her book on the table, “It’s right at the bottom of the pile and 2.Bcause it will teach you to be less careless next time.” Ron rolled his eyes as he pushed back his chair; “You always say that.” 

She smiled and replied “And I only say it because I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” he said but he smiled as he walked towards the double doors.  Hermione turned back to her book and started scribbling on a piece of parchment in front of her, completely fixated once more.

“What you doing there Granger?” a cool voice drawled from behind her.  She jumped violently nearly toppling the books so precariously balanced on her chair. 

“Woah,” said the voice silkily, as a pair of hands caught the books, “Wouldn’t want to drop them now would we?”  Hermione had leaned over at that exact moment to stop the books from falling and now found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.  She recoiled instantly from the sudden proximity. 

“What do you want Malfoy?” she replied acidly. 

“Nothing,” he grinned wolfishly, leaning back on Ron’s recently vacated chair, “just wanted a chat with my favourite Gryffindor.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, which were already turned back to her book; “There’s no need to be so sarcastic Malfoy.  Now leave, I’m busy,” she said simply. 

“What not even thanks-for-saving-the-books?” Draco bantered back, like it was some sort of game.  “Oh, and if you think I’m leaving you can forget it,” he added before Hermione could retort “Because _you_ can’t make me Granger.” The childish like remark sparked something in Hermione that made it impossible to continue ignoring him.  It was irritating enough that he’d even come over near her in the first place but intentionally being annoying for fun was too far. 

“Oh really? And why can’t your favourite Gryffindor can’t make a request?” she bit sarcastically. 

“You can request; that doesn’t mean I’ll comply,” he responded nonchalantly, “And I wasn’t joking about you being my favourite Gryffindor,” he leaned in suddenly intense “You really are.” 

“Whatever,” Hermione said flippantly but at that moment they were staring into each other’s eyes.  Draco appeared to be looking for something.  She wondered whether he found whatever he was looking for.

They broke the intense stare as the first years Ron had scared earlier dropped a book he was trying to reach from one of the topmost shelves.  “Whatever Granger,” Draco muttered, mostly to himself.  He stood up and stormed away as Ron appeared in the double doors.  At first it seemed like Ron hadn’t noticed Draco because he stopped to help the first years which Draco had plainly ignored.  Hermione was glad; she didn’t know how she would explain what had just happened, not being entirely sure herself. 

But he had noticed. 

“What was all that about?” he demanded as soon as he sat down. 

“Nothing, just Draco being an arse, as usual,” Hermione replied coolly.  Although she hadn’t done anything wrong, she still felt like she’d been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to have been. 

“Hmm,” Ron mused it over for a minute but decided to not ask anything else A) because he didn’t want to have a full scale argument over a trivial thing like _Draco Malfoy_ but mainly because B) He _really_ needed help on his Potions essay.


End file.
